


Family Fun!

by IcdKoffie



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Condoms, Double Penetration, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Scissoring, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fayt becomes closer to his parents and Sophia on Hyda IV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I wasn’t planning on putting Sophia in this story at first, but I eventually thought she’d be an interesting addition, so I rolled with it. And I haven’t seen many Fayt/Sophia lemons yet, so why not? Btw, in case you missed the “PWP” tag, this has no plot. So, if you’re expecting this to be about something, it’s about time you left XD.
> 
> For everyone else, here’s the... “story”... or lack thereof LOL.

Family Fun!

 

As usual, Fayt was playing his video games while munching on junk food and drinking endless cans of soda.

 

“Crap! I lost AGAIN!” he yelled and threw the wireless controller across the room. “Gotta calm down. I can’t buy another one, or else my parents will freak out.”

 

Him, his parents, and his childhood friend Sophia were on vacation at the Grantier Resort Hotel on Hyda IV. It felt nice to Fayt that they could spend quality family time at such a nice place. So why was he “spending” his time and money on video games instead of the people he cared about the most?

 

Easy answer: games were the only thing he really knew, the only that was always there, and always will be. Yes, he had other hobbies he was good at, like basketball, but games were his favorite. The main thing that preoccupied him while his parents were gone, which was most of the time. So that’s why he brought his console; he needed something he was familiar with and he could easily pick up.

 

About Fayt’s parents, he was glad to see them here, but at the same time, he didn’t really care. It’s not like he was still a little kid, still hoping and wishing that they’d come home for Christmas or his birthday. And what would he say to them, anyway? The usual “How’s work?” and “school’s good.”? How can he get to know them in a week when they haven’t gotten know him in nineteen years?

 

Ok, maybe that was too harsh. Fayt knows his parents love him, and they try their best. That’s why they bent over backwards for this vacation. A nice gesture, but it’s still superficial. Besides, Sophia came along too. She’s everywhere Fayt is, which is why he hasn’t spent much time with her yet. Even if he never does, she’ll nag him to death about it, but she’ll stick around, always. He’s on a family vacation with two people he barely considers “family” and the one person who’s a bit too close for comfort. It’s funny when he thinks about it.

 

All this “deep” thinking gave Fayt a headache, so he turned off the console and TV, grabbed another soda, and lied down. The soda spilled on his vest and pants when he opened it, and he placed the can on the drawer and then removed his clothes. After he threw them on the ground, Fayt picked up his soda can again and chugged it down. When he shot it in the trash can, he noticed how sticky his boxers were; drips of soda were on them. Fayt felt uncomfortable, so he took them off and threw them with the pile of clothes. He was now fully naked, which gave him an idea on how to cure his headache.

 

Fayt grabbed his cock and began stroking it slowly. As he moaned, he used his free hand to rub his stomach and chest. Soon, thoughts of sexy beach girls appeared in his mind, and he fantasied about rubbing his dick in between their big boobs. His nipples hardened, and he stroked his member at a quicker pace. While tossing and turning, Fayt wished that some woman, any woman, would appear by his bed, as he groaned random girl’s names and rubbed his upper body.

 

“Fayt, I was worried about you so I- oh my!” Ryoko, Fayt’s mother, exclaimed.

 

Any woman but her.

 

A familiar voice- one Fayt didn’t want to hear right now- brought him back to reality. In a frenzy, he grabbed his other pillow and used it to cover his private parts.

 

“M-mon, what’re you doing here?” he asked, nervous.

 

Still shocked, Ryoko blinked twice and answered, “Umm... I was wondering about you, so I thought I’d say ‘hello’. Bad timing, perhaps?”

 

“You think? Can’t you knock first? You don’t have to always say ‘hi’ to me! I’m not a kid anymore, you know!” he sounded defensive.

 

She wasn’t affected by her son’s attitude. “When you act like this, I wonder... besides, you’ll always my little boy.”

 

Fayt growled.

 

“Speaking of little, you don’t have to hide your penis, Fayt.” she chuckled.

 

“Really? Then- hold on, are you saying I have a small penis?!”

 

“Ha ha, maybe, maybe not. But I’ve seen you doing... what you were doing many times. It’s nothing strange to me.”

 

“Then why didn’t you say something?”

 

“Well, it’s not normal for a mother and son to have that kind of conversation, now is it?” seeing the humor in this, Ryoko laughed.

Seeing his mom’s reaction was a sign of disrespect to him, so Fayt asked, “Did I do something funny?”

 

Ryoko laughed even louder.

 

At first he was pissed, but Fayt soon saw how hilarious this situation was, and he laughed also. He removed the pillow, and to his surprise, he was still hard. What for? Usually, a guy’s mom coming in right in the middle of him masturbating would turn him off. But Fayt was still hot and bothered. Could it be that he wants his mom to fulfill his “any woman” fantasy? No way.

 

After Ryoko closed the door, she walked up to the bed and sat down. She was going to say something, but she saw her son’s twitching penis and the cum dripping down on it. Her mind told her not to look at it, but her eyes kept staring at the sight. It just looked so... inviting. Ryoko blushed and tried getting her mind out of such things by talking to Fayt about symbology, the one thing they have in common.

 

This situation was still... awkward. Although Fayt was debating with his mom about her research, which didn’t surprise him, his dick was still begging to be touched and he was still sweaty. He admitted to himself that his mom was pretty, and an older woman in his room was exciting. Exciting... Fayt realised that he was even more “excited” than he was before, and he was bothered to the point where he wanted to touch himself right in front of his mom.

 

Not wanting to do that for obvious reasons, Fayt decided to realise his tensions by heavily sighing.

 

“What’s wrong?” his mother asked.

 

He stretched. “Nothing. Just tired.”

 

With a disappointed look on her face, Ryoko said, “Alright, I’ll leave.”

 

She stood up, but Fayt grabbed her wrist. “Wait, don’t go. I... I like talking with you.” he wasn’t exactly lying, but there was a less wholesome reason why he wanted her company.

 

“Fine, I’ll stay.” Ryoko sat back down.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. The tension kept building up, and sighing wasn’t gonna cut it. He had nothing to lose at this point, but his mom was smart, he’ll have to be “sneaky” about it.

 

“Umm... Mom... about biology...” Fayt began. “well, about women’s anatomy and psychology...”

 

“What’re you talking about, Fayt?”

 

“I read this article once that addressed women’s sexual desires and their reproductive systems.”

 

Blushing, she asked, “Which... article? What’d it say?”

 

“I can’t remember.” Fayt looked away. “It said the reason why women masterbated is-”

 

“STOP!”

 

“I’m sorry, Mom...”

 

“What would you tell me about that article?”

 

He shrugged. “I dunno. I... have a human anatomy project coming up and-”

 

“Is that really it?”

 

Fayt couldn’t keep “stalling”. “OK, you got me. Since you caught me masterbating, I just wanted to know what it was like for a woman when she does it. Y’know... so I’ll know how to pleasure my girlfriend... or something.”

 

Ryoko blushed three shades of red. “That last sentence wasn’t necessary.” she said while turning away.

 

“So, you’re not mad?”

 

She stood up and unzipped her pants. “Not really.” she dropped them. “Just... surprised.” she gulped and pulled down her panties.

 

Fayt could’ve came right there and then.

 

She walked to the other side of the bed and lied down next to her son. Then, she opened her legs wide and inserted a finger into her slit, which was a little wet.

 

“Oooooh, aaahhhh...” Ryoko moaned as her finger went in and out.

 

While watching his mom, Fayt grabbed his twitching cock and began stroking it. He couldn’t believe what was happening. How could he trick his own mother into doing this for him? No, “trick” isn’t the right word; she was too clever for that. It kinda seemed like she wanted to do this. Either way, Fayt was enjoying this, and he moaned as he stroked his dick at a faster pace.

 

Ryoko’s body became hotter and hotter as her finger clogged her wet walls, and she needed to insert another and she rubbed her tingling clit with a finger from her free hand. Deep down though, she knew this wasn’t just physical desires that needed to be tended to. She wanted to get close to her son, and she thought this might a “good” way to do so.

 

“AHH!” Fayt finally released and his stomach and thighs were covered in cum.

 

Ryoko opened her eyes and glared at her son’s body. Her body was telling her to lick Fayt clean, but she ignored her wishes and removed her finger from her clit and lightly stroked Fayt’s penis.

 

“What the? Mom?” Fayt jumped.

 

“I’m sorry...” her actions didn’t match her words; she was still stroking it.

 

Sighing, Fayt said, “Don’t be. Ooh, this feels so...”

 

Right? Of course not. Fayt knew that this was wrong, but the feel of another hand besides his on his dick took over all moral concerns.

 

“Suck my dick, please.” Fayt requested.

 

After removing her hand from his member, Ryoko laid between Fayt’s legs and wrapped her lips around his penis. She swirled her tongue around the base and was quickly bopping her head up and down, sucking him dry.

 

“Uhh... mmm...” he arched his back and grabbed a fistful of sheets.

 

She stopped sucking his penis, kissed the tip of it, and licked his inner thighs. Fayt gasped at his mom’s bold move, but he began moaning when her hot tongue glided on the most sensitive areas of his body. When Ryoko was done, she licked off every drip of cum on Fayt’s stomach and then sipped her way up his chest to his throat. She was now looking straight into his eyes, which reminded her of what she was doing. Her eyes became watery, and Ryoko buried herself into Fayt’s neck. The tears were about to fall, but her clit was rubbing on his member, and the sinful desires returned. Fayt placing his left hand up the back of her shirt and using the other one to squeeze her butt drove her over the edge, so she started grinding on him.

 

Their bodies felt so wonderful together, as they pressed each other closer and grinded even faster and rougher. They screamed as Ryoko’s swollen, drenched clit rubbed against Fayt’s erection. Every part of their being wanted- no, needed, this.

 

“Oh, Mommy!” Fayt yelled while squeezing her ass roughly.

 

“Oh, Fayt!”

 

He chuckled. “No, you’re supposed to say ‘oh, daddy!’”

 

She stopped her movements. “But, you’re not my daddy...”

 

It was hopeless. “Never mind, Mom.”

 

Tired and sweaty, Ryoko rolled off her son and rested her head on his shoulder. Fayt didn’t want to reminded of who he was with- he didn’t want to look at her at the moment- so he got up to get a condom. Along with his console, he brought a box of them- six in a pack. He wanted to fulfill his spring break fantasy by screwing a bunch of co-eds; his mom was the last person he expected to use a condom with. Not that he minded, not physically anyway.

 

He opened the box, took out a condom, and proceeded to roll it on. Then, Fayt turned around and carefully laid on top of his mom.

 

“Fayt, you don’t need to wear a condom, I-”

 

“It’s OK. You know how responsible I am.” he smiled.

 

That wasn’t the only reason. By wearing a condom, Fayt thought that might make this situation a little better. At least he won’t be able to get his mom pregnant. Wow, what a way to think, huh? He knows that was totally irrational, but so was what he and his mom just did.

 

Fayt sighed to release the stress and started to slide through her silky walls. He moaned and closed his eyes, so he wouldn’t have to see his mom; he could just picture a hot college chick. Well, it wasn’t like she was much of a mom to begin with. Ugh, he knows he shouldn’t be thinking like that. He was just... annoyed with her.

 

His dick fully clogged her walls and he rapidly pumped in and out of her. Because Ryoko wasn’t used to rough sex, she didn’t wrap her legs around his waist; she simply lied there. The thrusts were so sloppy and forceful that it hurt. It didn’t hurt her body, but rather her inner being. She could sense Fayt’s anger while he was making love to - or should she say making enemies with- her. But why was he so mad? Didn’t he want this at first?

 

At this rate, Fayt was going to cum any minute now, but he noticed his mother’s discomfort. He should try to pleasure her too, he guessed. Why should he though? She never did anything for him while he was growing up. They never had any emotional connection, so why should he try to make for it in this “intimate” moment? That’s just sick! Maybe that’s what he wanted? Tch, that must be why he’s so mad right now! It has nothing to do with his mom- he’s annoyed with himself! Annoyed with acting like weak kid again, for only wanting to spend time with his precious mother!

 

He had to calm down, so he slowed down the pace of his thrusts and wrapped his mother’s legs around his waist. Slowly grinding against every inch of her smoking hot walls made Fayt moan, and Ryoko shivered underneath him. Ryoko squeezed Fayt’s waist, sensually ran her hands across his back, and flicked her tongue on his neck. Since his mom was comfortable now, Fayt returned to his rapid pace. It was hard to be angry with her at this point, when she rubbed her thighs against his hips and when her walls tightened around his dick. His irritation melted as they moaned louder and louder and as their skin became hotter with every touch and grind.

 

“Ooooh!” Fayt came and collapsed, heavily breathing on his mom’s neck.

 

Ryoko unwrapped her legs and used her right hand to stroke his back and the other to play in her hair.

 

“Fayt?”

 

He took a while to respond. “Yeah?”

 

“Why were you so angry? Did I do something wrong?”

 

He eventually answered, “Not really... I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“I understand.”

 

They remained in that position in silence for a while, until-

 

“Fayt, Ryoko, I was looking all over for-” Fayt’s father, Robert, opened the door. “dear god...”

 

Sophia, who accompanied him, was totally speechless.

 

Holy. Crap. This was the worst thing that could happen. Ever. How on Earth was Fayt gonna explain this? His mom accidently dropped her pants and he slipped and landed in her vagina? Anyone would believe _that_.

 

He pulled out of her, stood up, and rolled off his condom. “Don’t you people ever knock?” he asked while walking to the trash can.

 

Robert blinked and blushed. “I’ve seen many amazing, unbelieveable things in my research, but...” he cleared his throat. “this tops them all...”

 

“Wooooowwwwww...” Sophia couldn’t put what she was seeing into meaningful words.

 

In shame, Ryoko grabbed a pillow and covered her vagina. “Robert, I...”

 

He shook his head. “There’s no need to explain... I don’t think you CAN explain...” he pointed at his son. “Fayt, you’re grounded.”

 

“You can’t ‘ground’ me! I’m an adult now!” he yelled.

 

He snapped. “You’re not acting like an adult at the moment!”

 

Fayt huffed.

 

“I apologize... I”m not used to...” Robert rubbed his nape with his left hand and turned away. “seeing these sorts of things.” the sweat dripped down his forehead and it became hard to breathe.

 

She didn’t know what else to do, so Sophia decided to close the door. “Uhhh...” she noticed her “uncle’s” pretty big bulge in his pants. “Uncle Robert, are you OK?”

 

Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, he answered, “Yes, I’m fine.” he looked down; with all the awkwardness, he didn’t notice his signs of arousal. “Mmmmm...”

 

Ryoko licked her lips on impulse. “Would you two like to join us?”

 

“Yes!” Robert’s lust was doing the talking.

 

“No!” Fayt didn’t mind Sophia’s company obviously, but his father’s? Uhh, NO.

 

Sophia backed up. “Umm, this is too much for me, so...”

 

Robert grabbed Sophia’s hand and pulled her close to him. “Come on, Sophia, it’ll be fun!” he exclaimed while staring at her crotch.

 

“Well...” she glanced at his twitching bulge again. “OK...”

 

“Then it’s settled!” he let go of Sophia’s hand, placed his glasses down on a drawer, and removed his clothes like he went berserk, and then he jumped on Ryoko and made her lips his property.

 

Sophia took off her outfit in a state of confusion. Then, she and Fayt jumped on the bottom half of the bed.

 

Fayt was impaling his dick in and out of Sophia’s hot mouth, while Ryoko now had her vagina in her husband’s face as he licked her folds and the juices rained down on him. Robert’s right foot accidentally rubbed against Sophia’s inner thigh, which made her moan. The women’s moaning made his penis pre-cum, and he wanted to pleasure Sophia, so he slowly glided his foot to her pussy and used his big toe rub her clit.

 

“Oooh...” her moans were muffled by Fayt’s cock.

While quickly thrusting his tongue in and out of his wife’s creamy womanhood, Robert started rubbing Sophia’s labia majora and labia minora. He then swirled around her slit with his big toe and then playfully wiggled it around; Sophia shivered in response. Taking the kinkiness to the extreme, Robert inserted it into her slit, and Sophia shook her knees. He carefully thrusted it, and slowly rubbed his other foot on her thigh. Then, he traveled it up her stomach to in between her breasts and began grinding it up and down.

 

For the the longest time, Robert was into the forbidden and controversial. That was why choose to study symbological genetics and made major contributions in it. When he saw his wife and so having relations, he wasn’t revolted like how virtually everyone else would be. Instead, he was jealous and excited. He was jealous because they were doing something impermissible without him, but excited about the amount of possibilities. Most people wouldn’t believe this, but Robert wasn’t exactly the most prudish, wholesome man; he dreamt about sleeping with Sophia for quite a while.

 

With a few more quick thrusts, Fayt screamed and came it Sophia’s mouth. He then pulled out and Robert reluctantly removed his feet from Sophia’s body.

 

“Wow, Uncle Robert, I didn’t know you were so freaky...” Sophia said, out of breath.

 

After Ryoko removed her vagina from her husband’s face, he responded, “Heh, there’s a lot that you don’t know about me, Sophia...”

 

Ryoko didn’t like the way Robert said that, so she punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Oww!” he winced. “I’m going to Sophia...”

 

Another punch to the shoulder, this time hard-hitting.

 

Robert grabbed onto his shoulder, got off the bed, and walked up to Sophia. Her clit started tingling when she looked at his pre-cumming dick, and she wrapped her lips around it, which took him by surprise.

 

The bed was too restricting, so the family took their business to the floor. Robert was now lapping Sophia’s womanhood, and Fayt and Ryoko were doing the 69, with Ryoko on top and Fayt on the bottom. Fayt’s right hand grabbed Sophia’s breast, massaged her nipple, and slid up to her lower lip. Taking the hint, she opened her mouth and sucked his fingers. Her uncle was fingering her now and rubbing her folds with his index finger from his free hand, and she bit down on Fayt’s. He cried into his mom’s pussy and yanked out of Sophia’s mouth.

 

Fayt came into his mother’s mouth, and she gushed her sweet juices all over his face, and he flicked her clit one last time before she got off him. HIs dick needed to be in between someone’s ice thick thighs more than ever now, so he stood up and walked to his condom box. After he took his sweet time to wipe his face and roll a rubber on, Fayt turned around to witness his father on top of Sophia, thrusting her and his mom on all four’s rimming him.

 

“Dad, you need a condom!” Fayt yelled.

 

Everyone stopped to look at him.

 

“Oh... you’re right...” Robert felt somewhat guilty for allowing his irrational lust take over and taking advantage of his niece.

 

Hearing the regretfulness in his voice, Sophia assured, “It’s fine, Uncle Robert. I’m on the pill.”

 

And with that, Robert returned to to grinding his penis into Sophia’s tight, soft walls and Ryoko jammed her tongue into his butthole. Seeing this made Fayt moan loudly and his cock cum a little; he got on his knees, grabbed his mother’s thighs, and slowly entered her from the back. She squirmed, and Fayt calmed her down by sticking two fingers inside her slit. When Fayt’s cock fully jammed Ryoko’s butthole, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, while still fingering her.

 

“Oh, god... UHH!” Fayt screamed.

 

Sophia’s walls began to tighten around Robert, and his cock felt so divine as it touched all over her dripping wet pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter so she could truly feel his dick all up in her pussy.

 

“Uncle Robert, you... ahhhhhh!”

 

“Sophia, mmm...”

 

“Hmmm...” Ryoko moaned into her husband’s butt.

 

Maybe because none of them wanted to have an orgasm so soon, they immediately changed positions. After removing his condom, and rolling yet another one on, Fayt lightly pushed Sophia onto the bed, lifted her legs, and entered her gently. Meanwhile, his parents were still on the floor, and Robert was sipping in between his wife’s thighs.

 

This was _not_  how Sophia imagined her first time with Fayt. Where was the chocolates, the candles, the beautiful music, the flowers, the ring? Fayt was her first love, her Prince Charming, her husband to be. But those illusions were torn as Fayt was tearing down her walls with shear force.She didn’t want to imagine the unthinkable- that fayt didn’t have the same feelings? That couldn’t be- they spent their whole lives together. Honestly, this doesn’t feel very good. The thrusting, she meant, and not just because of the condom or his inexperience. It could be that she was lying to herself about her feelings towards Fayt. She thought she had to have them for his sake, so he won’t feel lonely anymore. Now that’s just silly.

 

Fayt sighed, but not for the reason someone would expect. He knew this wasn’t the most romantic “lovemaking” ever. No kissing, no foreplay, no emotion, none of that. Well, none except lust. That was all really, besides friendship. He noticed Sophia’s annoyance during this trip, and the second reason why he was avoiding her- he didn’t have it in him to flat out tell her “no”. She probably saw this vacation as a way for them to get even closer, and Fayt didn’t want to date her. But he couldn’t just say “no” to the single person who has been tied down to him since he was small.

 

“You know, you could take off the condom. I’m on the pill.” said Sophia between breaths.

 

He stopped thrusting her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “The pill might not be completely effective. Besides, two layers of protection is better than one.”

 

Sophia rolled her eyes. That’s Fayt for ya.

 

Before he impaled her again, Fayt gave her a small kiss to the lips. It wasn’t the most “romantic” thing to do, but it was a nice gesture on his part. To at least make this event normal in Sophia’s eyes. Then, Fayt proceeded with his awkward thrusting.

 

After Fayt had a quiet orgasm and pulled out, he said, “OK, how ‘bout we make this a li’l more interesting?”

 

“This isn’t interesting enough for you?” Ryoko raised her eyebrow when she and Robert stood up.

 

He shook his head. “No, I mean... I wanna you and Sophia do some things.”

 

Sophia gasped and her aunt had a puzzled look on her face.

 

“Hot girl on girl action!” Fayt jumped.

 

The women started into each other’s eyes. Ryoko wasn’t the freaky type- she was the classic “good wife”. Deep down though, she hated that role, and being told what to do and how to be a proper wife and mother. So, when her son asked her to... masterbate for him, she accepted without a blink of an eye. She wanted to deviate from her ordinary motherly role, and it felt VERY good to do so. Now, another forbidden opportunity presents itself. Having relations with another woman was still frowned upon.

 

“Sure, OK!” Sophia exclaimed while springing off the bed. “But one condition. You and Uncle Robert have to make out too!”

 

Fayt and Robert looked at each other and grimaced. They wanted to be closer, but not _that_ close.

 

Robert shrugged. “Well, I’m not too fond of it, but it’s good to try new things. What do you say, Fayt?”

 

Fayt couldn’t look at his dad. “Uhh... yeah... I guess...”

 

And with that, Robert walked up to his son, lightly turned him around, rolled off his condom, and stroked his penis at a rough pace. Fayt felt grossed out initially, but that quickly faded.

 

“Ahh... Daddy...”

 

Hearing his son moan like that almost made Robert cum over his back and butt, but Robert didn’t want this to end so soon. While stroking his son’s manhood even faster, Robert used his free hand to rub his chest and stomach.

 

“Ooooh...father really does know best...”

 

He smirked. “Yeah, he really does...” he licked Fayt’s nape.

 

Sophia and Ryoko became hot and bothered by the sight.

 

“This is... this is like watching a yaoi anime...” Sophia’s voice trailed off.

 

While her niece was distracted, Ryoko pinned her to the ground and pressed her lips against hers. Though she was shocked, Sophia returned the heated kiss and trailed her hands on her aunt’s back. Ryoko began to grind on her and they moaned into each other’s mouths as their erected nipples and wet cunts knocked against each other.

 

The room was starting to reek of nasty sex as the family changed positions again. The men joined the women on the floor and Robert was getting his member sucked by his son, and Ryoko was still on top, rubbing her vagina on Sophia’s stomach. Fayt’s father sat up and used his left toe to rub his wife’s butthole. Then, he began thrusting her and grinding his remaining foot on Sophia’s leg.

“Mmm...”

 

“Ooohh...”

 

“Aaahhh...”

 

“Nhhhh...”

 

None of them could hold it in anymore. Soon, Robert released into his his son’s mouth, Fayt came on his father’s leg, Ryoko came on Sophia’s stomach, and Sophia released on her inner thighs. Although they were bushed, they didn’t want for this day to end just yet; it quickly became a four-for-all. The family got into a circle and started sucking, licking, kissing, and biting each other clean. Lips, tongues, teeth, and hands were on every part of someone else’s body- their chests, stomachs, thighs, legs, butts, backs, and private areas. No one was keeping track of was doing what, and no one could care less. When someone’s tongue was licking down their upper body, or sipping on their inner thighs, they were just moaning and screaming random names.

 

It was approaching nightfall, and the family wanted to wrap it up by sticking some cocks into some hot, soaking wet pussies and tight asses. First Ryoko grabbed onto the bed and Fayt placed his hand on either side of her hips and slowly entered her from the back.

 

“Fayt... uhh...”

 

“Ooohhh...” he groaned as he impaled his mother.

 

While his son was distracted, Robert sucked his fingers and carefully slid it into Fayt’s butt.

 

“Oww...” he sobbed and slowed the pace of his thrusting.

 

Robert used his free hand to rub Fayt’s hip. “It’ll be fine.”

 

Sophia was busy sticking her tongue in and out her aunt’s slit and touching herself, while sometimes licking the dripping cum off Ryoko’s thighs.

 

When Robert sensed that Fayt was no longer tense, he removed his finger and replaced it with his twitching cock. His son screamed, but the pain was somewhat nullified by Ryoko’s soft butt. The pain was soon replaced with pleasure when Fayt’s father slid in and out of him, inch by inch.

 

They switched positions again, and this time Fayt was penetrating Sophia from the back, Robert was pushing in and out from the front, and Ryoko was licking Fayt’s back and then she sucked his butthole. To prevent himself from having an orgasm, Robert pulled out and rubbed his dick all over her pussy and locked tongues with her. When Ryoko was done swirling her tongue around Fayt’s butthole, she stood up and rubbed her vagina on their backs and sides and licked her cum off them.

 

The night was still young, and the family performed every position they could think of. Not that they were doing any real “thinking”. Instead, pure animal lust took over, and the temptation of tasting the skin of one’s own family member, one’s own flesh and blood. It was like tasting the endless juices from the forbidden fruit.

 

Of course, no could’ve anticipated that THIS was how they were going to send their vacation time. They didn’t particularly mind though. At least they were getting to know each other, if only their sweet spots. If it wasn’t for this moment, each individual member would have done their own thing,while watching the others disappear behind them.

 

Finally, the family quit for the night and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

 

“Man, am I tired...” Fayt complained as he wiped his forehead.

 

“We’re _all_  tired, Fayt.” Sophia, who was resting her head on his right shoulder, reminded him.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Fayt’s parents, who were in each other’s arms, giggled.

 

“Aww, you two are so cute together!” Ryoko said.

 

Sophia and Fayt blushed. Although they had no true romantic feelings for each other, the idea was still heartwarming to think about.

 

“I used half of my condoms!” Fayt continued whining.

 

His mother laughed again. “I told you that you didn’t need them. Menopause.”

 

“And I’m on the pill. I said that twice!” Sophia added.

 

Fayt sighed. “Well, it’s not like I’ll be needing them anyway. I won’t be having sex for a long time. I think my dick’s broken...” he gently stroked his swollen member.

 

“You mean, you don’t want to do this again soon?” Sophia sounded disappointed.

 

“Oh, no! I was just joking!”

The family laughed.

 

There was silence for a while. Fayt broke it by asking the fateful question: “Umm... do any of you guys feel...ashamed about what just happened?”

 

No answer.

 

“I wouldn’t necessarily say ‘ashamed’ or ‘guilty’.” Robert finally spoke. “I’ve done something much worse than this, so this is nothing.”

 

His wife looked at him. “Robert...”

 

Fayt and Sophia looked perplexed.

 

“Huh?”

 

“What’re you talking about, Uncle Robert?”

 

He shook his head. “It’s nothing. Anyway, every family has a secret, and this is ours. Let’s just leave it at that. Understand?”

 

They nodded in agreement, though Fayt and Sophia were still wondering what Robert was talking about.

 

Fayt decided to drop it for now and exclaimed,”Tomorrow, we’ll play games as a happy family!”

 

They grumbled. Fayt and his crazy games...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I thought I’d never say this.. but I’m actually ashamed that I wrote this. PSYCHE! LOL, isn’t this a wholesome family fic XD? Yes, I said that Fayt and Sophia had no romantic feelings for each other. Sorry, Fayt/Sophia fans... Btw, about the Robert wanting to sleep with Sophia thing, I got that from the manga. LOL, he's a perv there XD.
> 
> I welcome all kinds of con-crit!


End file.
